


Baby You Are My Angel

by whywenjunhui (dreameh)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Guardian Angels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but nah what is a one shot, cupid! scoups, for hannies birthday, was going to be a one shot...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/whywenjunhui
Summary: Seungcheol was tasked to give a human a companion for their birthday. However, he didn't expect fate to change the path of his mission completely.





	Baby You Are My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Well I didn't expect to spend nearly all day writing to only get a 1k one shot so it's gonna have a few parts. Don't ask how many bc I don't know either.  
> Written for Jeonghan's birthday 2017. My first Angel Day as a Carat.

"Seungcheol-ah!" I heard my boss calling me. "Yes Jisoo-sunbae?" I asked, finding the man sitting in his office, a file on his desk. The paper in the file could be seen just the slightest and all I could see from where I was was the end of a name — 'han'. "Seungcheol, I may be your boss but you're older so we're equals. Now, I've called you here because I have a mission for you." The half angel-half cupid slid the file over his desk to me and I picked it up.

"Subject 171004. Yoon Jeonghan. It's his birthday and he has nobody to spend it with, no family, his friends are all out of the country and he does not have a partner even though he has unreal looks as if he was an angel. Please find someone to accompany him, even if it's just for one day. Be his guardian angel as well as a cupid today."

"Leave it to me." I smirked and walked away. Once I reached the edge of the building, I spread my silvery wings with deep red tinted edges and flew to my house where I packed a small bag. A few sets of human clothes (and I changed into one set - who knows what the fates might want to happen), a human mobile device, human money and my bow and arrows, just in case I found someone who would be a good lover for this human. Once my bag had been closed it disappeared, but I knew where it went so I wasn't particularly concerned. I located where would be the best place to fly down to earth to find the human and once I started flying down, I read the file of Yoon Jeonghan.

 

Subject 171004

•Name: Yoon Jeonghan  
•Gender: Male  
•D.O.B: October 4th 1995  
•Height: 178 cm  
•Weight: 62 kg  
•Blood type: B

•Occupation: University student, part time singer at local bar, part time employee at maid cafe  
•Relationship status: single

Favourites  
•Instrument: bass  
•Food: Korean stews and chicken  
•Drink: water  
•Colors: red and black  
•Music: pop  
•Role Model: Taemin of SHINee  
•Sport: jogging, soccer, basketball, badminton  
•Specialties: singing and taking care of DK  
•Animal: cats and dogs

•Dislikes: candy, sweet food  
•Cannot eat: carrot

•Strength: being attentive and caring  
•Weakness: gets tired easily

•Common locations:  
\- At cafe of friends Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao  
\- Sleeping under a large tree in local park  
\- In his bed, curled up in his blankets

•Believes that people don't approach him because of his looks but does not approach others due to shyness.

 

I laughed slightly at this human's profile and looked at the photo which had been attached and I was instantly taken aback by his looks, which caused me to falter in my flying. I had thought that Jisoo was overexaggerating about Jeonghan's looks but the photo proved it to be true, he had angelic looks. 

"That should also say part time model." I muttered as I quickly recovered. I was quite surprised because the photo attached to his profile looked like it had come from a photo shoot. 

It was at this moment when I was pondering over what I should do for Jeonghan to be less lonely on his birthday when I faltered again and started to fall, but this time I couldn't recover and curled my body in on myself to try and lessen the damage on my body when I hit the ground and spread my wings to try to slow my fall. However, instead of hitting the ground and breaking several bones, I knocked someone over and fell on top of them. 

"Oh my god are you okay?" I heard the voice of the person underneath me ask. "Me? Are you okay? I'm the one who fell on you!" I looked up to the sky and inwardly prayed that they wouldn't ask where I fell from. "I'm like 90% sure you were trying to commit suicide by jumping off that building just then. Are you okay?" I noticed the building he was talking about and looked up to the top of it. 

It wasn't high enough for someone to commit suicide off of it, but I'd let the person think that, which saves me explaining where I came from. I quickly got off of the person when I remembered I was still on top of them and instantly bowed deeply in an apology as soon as they sat up. "Please, sit up. Just tell me you're okay." I started to sit up and when I looked up, my eyes widened because before my eyes was the person I was meant to be watching over. 

"I'm fine, I swear. I'm serious though, are you okay?" He nodded and looked at me with a cocked head. "I'm fine as well. If you're that concerned about me then how about we go out? Just to the nearby cafe though. I know the owners... but they aren't in the country right now." Hesitantly I nodded, however, on the inside I was panicking because this wasn't meant to happen. I couldn't befriend him because I couldn't stay. I was supposed to find someone else to befriend him.

"I'm Yoon Jeonghan." He introduced himself, standing up and holding out a hand to pull me up. "Choi Seungcheol." I took the hand and he easily pulled me to a standing position. I saw him raise an eyebrow in slight disbelief but thought nothing of it. "How old are you?" He asked as we started walking along and I had to quickly think of my default human age. "23. And you?" He opened his mouth to answer confidently then closed it before speaking. 

"23, as of today. I'm still not used to being a year older." He frowned slightly, looking at me and I smiled warmly at him in response. "Happy birthday Jeonghan." I looked over at him "Why are you spending your special day with me, who you don't even know, rather than your friends?" He sighed deeply. 

"Well Junhui and Minghao are in China, recording a song and starring in a drama. Soonyoung, Jihoon and my baby Chan are in Japan. Seungkwan and Hansol are in America and Seokmin is in Australia for some reason!" I looked at him, thoroughly impressed. "But strangely enough, they didn't even tell me they were traveling until two days ago and they all left yesterday so I've been left alone on my birthday." I narrowed my eyes slightly in suspicion at how suddenly his friends left. There was definitely something fishy about that and even Jeonghan could tell.

"Well, I guess it must've been good luck that I fell on you after all that. I can be your friend for the day." He smiled slightly, not noticing me looking over at him. "I'm surprised you didn't deny me and just leave. That's what most people would do. I don't look like an approachable person and I don't approach others... therefore I lose most of the people I think anything of." 

"It's okay, I won't leave. I'm the type of person to approach others and befriend them. My friends say I could befriend a tree if I tried... If only they knew that I befriended someone who might as well be a tree because of how tall he is." He laughed slightly at this. He stopped outside of a homely looking cafe and I looked at the sign at the front which read 'Love & Letter'. "Let's go." He pushed the door open and my eyes widened once I realised that I recognised someone at the counter. 

"Jeonghan-ah, why don't you sit down and I'll order for you. What do you want?" He looked taken aback for a second before he told me his order. "Just a vanilla latte please. And could you please say hello to Minki-hyung for me." I smiled at Jeonghan as he walked over to a booth and sat down, looking out the window. 

"Choi Minki what in heaven's name are you doing down here without a mission? Working at a human cafe nonetheless!" I asked the angel behind the counter. He blinked innocently, but I could tell he knew something I didn't. "What on earth do you mean Seungcheol? I'm a guardian angel for my half brother Jeonghan."

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 1am on Jeonghan's birthday I'm dying.


End file.
